


When In Gnome

by mabelsguidetolove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Sibling Incest, Twincest, dorky adventures, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelsguidetolove/pseuds/mabelsguidetolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr user Pinewreaths: 'Dipper's phone is stolen by gnomes midway through a love letter to Mabel (This is before he's confessed his feelings). He panics, until Mabel pledges she will not rest until it's found. Now Dipper's focused on making sure she doesn't read it first.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Gnome

Dipper snuck down the stairs of the shack, taking extra special care not to make too much noise. He didn’t want anybody to follow him, because just what he intended to do on this expedition wasn’t something he wanted anybody to know about. Though he had all of his gear in tow, he didn’t plan to use it; no, he was merely looking for a safe place to write an important confession. 

 _I have to tell Mabel how I feel, even if it kills me_ , he thought to himself, even now feeling himself break into a cold sweat. _It’s the only way I can get it off my chest._

And because he only had one shot at this, he couldn’t do it wrong. Over and over, he’d begun to type words into the ‘Notes’ section of his phone, and over and over again, he’d deleted the entire thing. So he figured he just needed to go someplace alone, somewhere where it was just him and his thoughts. 

However careful he was, though, as he descended the steps of the house there were audible creaks and groans coming from the wood. He gripped the banister and gulped as he heard a familiarly exuberant voice shout after him, 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going without me, huh?" 

 • • • 

 "So,” Mabel asked as they trekked through a particularly shady glen, sunlight dappling the twins’ skin and clothing as they walked. “What are we looking for again?" 

It then struck Dipper that _holy shit_ , he had to change his plans now that she was actually here. Panicked, he flipped to a random page of his own makeshift journal, a plain blue Moleskine, which seemed to have some sort of plant on it. 

"This,” he replied with an air of false confidence. 

“… An aphrodisiac for pixies?" 

"Wait, no,” He corrected nervously after realizing what page he had opened the book to, and flipped to the very next page, which as he recalled, had a luminescent mint plant that supposedly quelled dark thoughts when chewed. “This one, I meant this one." 

"Ooh,” she marveled at the illustration on the page. “It’s so sparkly. But, uh, bro-bro… Why do you need it?" 

"Because I said so, okay? Please, just… Don’t ask so many questions,” He accidentally snapped at her, immediately realizing afterwards that he sounded much harsher than he’d intended to. He saw her brow furrow in worry and her eyes cast downwards and wanted to say something, but couldn’t muster the words. 

And with that, a heavy silence fell. Dipper continued to write after that, but they hadn’t taken a break from walking since they’d begun, as if they just wanted the journey over with; it was a boring trek to get a boring plant, so there was no reason it should take all day. He kind of just wanted to bury himself alive in the middle of a nearby meadow, he was so embarrassed. If only he had a shovel.

He furiously tapped away at his phone, adding and deleting and adding again. After a while, he caught a downtrodden glance from his sister out of the corner of his eye and decided to speak up. 

“About earlier…” He exhaled, putting on a softer tone to apologize.

“I’m sorry,” she interrupted. “I shouldn’t have asked you about the personal biz surrounding the plant, I guess." 

"No, you literally did nothing wrong. It’s just that my thoughts have been sort of… Occupied lately." 

"Hm? By what?" 

Dipper swallowed. Hard. He’d never thought to just tell her and get it over with, but here she was and here he was, alone in the woods. Should he just go for it? Be candid instead of calculated?

"Funny you should ask, honestly,” he began, deciding to take a risk for once in his life. He sighed heavily, clenching his fists nervously as he spoke, continuing to walk and trying to avert his gaze from her. For both of their sake. “The thing is, I guess... I sort of– _**Aughhh!**_ " 

Just then, he tripped on a horizontally suspended vine. Mabel, in an attempt to keep him from falling to the ground, reached for his arm, but they were both swiftly scooped up into a net, at which point he dropped his phone on the forest floor. 

There was an air of panic about as they tried to rationalize just what was happening to them. What were these nets out here for, anyway? Hunters? Human traffickers? A tribe of evil cannibals living off the grid in the middle of Oregon? The possibilities got worse and worse in his eyes as they kept expanding in his neurotic little head.

They heard a rustling. Mabel gripped the front of Dipper’s shirt and he gripped onto her back as they braced themselves, white-knuckled and jaws clenched, for oncoming attack. Their pulses quickened, their breathing became shallow, and they legitimately thought that this might be the end of their lives, so their eyes may have even gotten a bit wet.

A small being with a pointed red hat exited the bushes from a shadow, however, and they immediately deployed a sigh of relief and released their hold on one another, the male twin feeling just a smidge of chagrin afterwards. 

"Jeff?” Mabel gasped, wincing slightly. “Oh, gosh. This is, umm…" 

"A surprise?” the small man chuckled, arms akimbo as he put on a deceptively delightful expression. “Haven’t seen you in awhile. So, have you come back to be our queen yet?" 

"Eugh, never!” She retorted. “Honestly, what’s with boys wanting me to be their queen all the time? Plus, it’s been, like, seven years or something–" 

"What do you want with me and my sister?!” Dipper raised his voice, growing impatient. 

“Well… Huh. Good question, actually. Me and the boys set these babies up to hunt deer, but you don’t _look_ like you want us to eat you. Unless you’re into that. Yes? No? Maybe?" 

"We’re not into that,” the captured boy scoffed. “So could you just release us and pretend this didn’t happen?" 

"I mean, I _could,_ " Jeff squinted, a distant expression crossing his face.

"Okay, so do it." 

"Yeah, do it!" 

"Let me finish. I _could_ , but _wow_ , I am weirdly distracted by that shiny black rectangle on the floor. You know what that’s about?" 

"Oh, that’s mine," Dipper spoke. "It’s actually got some pretty important stuff on it, so if you don’t mind–" 

"Hold on,” Jeff interrupted. “Important… _Human stuff?_ " 

"I guess you could say that. I mean, it’s not for gnomes, if that’s what you’re asking." 

"Not for gnomes?" 

"Uh, no." 

" _Not..._ For _gnomes?_ "

"I already said--"

"Not for gnomes?! Oh, buddy, you have got some nerve. _Everything_ is for gnomes. That’s why we survive as a species!” He picked up the phone and clutched it. “Ohohoho, this feels nice. To have this much power in my tiny little fingers. It's…" As he trailed off, he began to chuckle creepily, caressing the object in his hand with a bit too much reverence. 

"Dude, there’s a password. Since I’m pretty sure you guys don’t know how to jailbreak a phone, it’s all totally useless, anyway. Besides, you're... _Really_ not gonna find anything that you want." 

"Shows what you know. We’ll break it, boy. We’ll break it and gain all of the knowledge within, and you’ll be sorry that you underestimated the resourcefulness of my people.” As he spoke, a fair amount of Napoleon-esque determination emanating from his voice. Dipper merely rolled his eyes and Mabel shot a look of concern. “Oh, uh, by the way, have fun getting outta that thing." 

 _”You’re not gonna let us go?!“_ Mabel interjected, hands grasping the netting that imprisoned them both. _"Ugh!"_

"Haha, I never could say no to that face of yours…” The gnome smiled cheekily and took a couple steps forward, giving Dipper and Mabel just a smidgen of hope. 

Which he then cruelly ripped away from them, of course.

“But nope! Sorry!” Jeff merely offered a sarcastic wave as he blended into the bushes and finally disappeared, Dipper’s phone in tow. 

“Aw, nuts! what are we gonna do now?" 

"Umm. Wait. I have a little Swiss Army knife, actually. It should have a rope-cutter bit.” Dipper bent over himself to rummage through his pocket. “Ford gave it to me, like, forever ago. I’ve never actually used anything other than the bottle opener or the file, but I’ve sort of been waiting for something like this to happen so I’d be prepared, you know?" 

"Wow." 

"I know, isn’t it great?" 

"Nah. I mean, yeah, but I was actually amazed at how dorky you just sounded, pffthaha." 

"Oh, shut it, just let me set us free." 

"Will do, brother o’ mine!" 

So he stretched over her to cut part of the net in a way he’d decided was safest. But this just led the net to dangle oddly, swinging the twins back and forth. 

"Goddamn– Mabel, you have to cut the other side,” he urged, handing her the necessary tool; they weren’t in any real danger, but he didn’t want to become motion sick and throw up or anything. 

“Aye-aye, captain!” She replied, stretching upwards much in the same way Dipper had before. Only, it was more awkward when she did it, and Dipper found himself averting his gaze from her chest to be polite. 

 And then they crashed back down to the forest floor. Which hurt. 

Mabel folded up the knife and tossed it back to Dipper after they helped each other up. He fumbled around before actually catching it. 

“So, that was probably the biggest failure of an adventure ever,” he bitterly chuckled as he dusted himself off; not only was he supposed to have gone alone, but now he didn’t even have a phone. Which meant that he didn’t have the letter he’d been working so hard on. “But that’s fine. I mean, we’ve been out long enough. The Shack seems like a good place to be right about now. Plus, if we’re there, I can start earning money for a new phone…" 

"C'mon, Dip. A new phone?” Mabel put her hands on her hips, quirking a brow at her brother. 

“Yeah. Remember, that gnome ex-boyfriend guy of yours took it while we were–" 

"I know. But are you trying to say you’re just gonna give up when the opportunity for an _even cooler adventure_ has just presented itself to us?" 

"I mean… That was the plan, sorta." 

"And now you’re gonna go home and toil for hours on less than minimum wage to earn hard-earned cashola to buy something you could have gone on an epic quest to get back _for free?_ " 

"Hm, wow. That actually is sort of irresponsible of me." 

"Exactly!” Mabel took both of his hands and held them encouragingly, lacing her fingers in his despite the sweat practically pooling into his palms. 

“So what are you going to do?" 

 "I’m going to get my phone back." 

"And when are you going to do it?" 

"Right now." 

**_"And who’s coming with you?!"_ **

There was a pause; it wasn’t that Dipper didn’t want her around, but if she was with him when he retrieved his phone and checked to see if it was still in working order (or something like that), there was a chance that she could see what he’d been writing. And he wasn’t quite ready for her to see it yet. No, not until it was finished.

"I mean, you really don’t have to come if you–" 

"Of course I want to, Dips,” she reassured. “I promise I will not rest until justice is served and your phone is back in your non-stubby human fingers. Besides, what kinda sister would I be if I made you go on adventures all by yourself, huh?" 

"Eh. I guess the more important question would be, what kind of brother would I be if I left you behind?" 

"See, you get what I’m sayin’,” she let go of his hands, wiped his sweat off on her skirt, and smiled as she elbowed his side, prompting the smallest iota of a squeak from him. “You know how it is. I’m not the kind of gal who likes missing out on the important stuff, you know?" 

 _Oh, man,_ Dipper thought to himself, one tremendously important detail of this adventure that his sister was missing out on coming to mind.  _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Since the series has just ended, I've come to realize that I have to fix some inaccuracies; for instance, Dipper originally had Journal number 3, but seeing that it's burnt to ashes along with the other two, I gave him his own. I've yet to explain that they're staying there to visit the new Mister Mystery, Soos, rather than Stan or the Stan twins.


End file.
